


A Small Treasure

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coping, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Tai helps Kari cope with missing Gatomon.





	A Small Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Digimon' nor am I profiting from this.

Kari buries her nose in her brother’s pillow, searching for any lingering traces from Agumon. What little smoked peppermint and cinnamon smell remained is gone, replaced by detergent and vinegar. 

“I guess mom really wanted the smell gone,” she mumbles. “I don’t know how many treatments she tried, but she must’ve been determined.” 

Has Gatomon attempted keeping her smell or wiping it away? Does she even have a smell? Seized with a protectiveness, she grips the edges of the pillow and resumes searching for any little trace. Tai doesn’t glance up from his homework but stops writing.

“I’ve put some stuff away,” he says. “I found a little corner where nobody ever looks. Agumon somehow came into contact with it? I have it stashed for safekeeping.” 

His shoulders tighten, hunching towards his reddening ears. Sure, his little sister doesn’t have much judgment room regarding his unconventional security blankets. But revealing them threatens his cool big brother with everything under control status.

“I always get hopeful seeing white cats,” she replies. “I know it can’t be her. Sometimes, I wonder whether following them would do anything. I might find this secret entrance or a world filled with Gatomon.”

Kari continues pushing her ‘missing’ clothes further and further under her bed. Once her mother performs a complete room sweep, it'll be tossed into the laundry basket and receive the same treatment as his pillowcases. Those carefully plucked white hairs will be devoured, lost in the lint trap. Petting a random white cat won't be the same. Forcing one into her lap for some quick snuggle is more likely to result in her being scratched up. Imagination won't bring any angel statues to life, no matter how much she tries. 

“I don't even remember her smell now.” 

Tai spins his chair around with a sigh. “I know everyone misses one another, but we can't go back just yet. We've just got to find something to help us cope until we can go back.” 

“Could I borrow something? I won't use it too much,” she promises. “I'll make sure that no one else can find it.” 

Anyone else would receive a ‘no’ with the order to get their own stash. Anyone else wouldn't even be allowed to know about his secret stash, and he wishes he could tell her no. But her eyes are becoming watery and she's blinking furiously. 

“You can take anything,” he says. “Use it as long as you need.” 

Her watery eyes turn back into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I always appreciate kudos and comments.


End file.
